EverlAsting Love
by ThatPllJournal
Summary: Spencer Jill Hastings has always had a seemingly perfect life. Until the day one of her best friends, Alison Dilaurentis, disappears. It's 2 years later and her and her friends have been getting texts and threats from a person calling him or herself -A. This story follows the plot lines of the hit TV show Pretty Little Liars, but with my own twists and turns. Spoby centered.
1. Description

Spencer Jill Hastings has always had a seemingly perfect life. Until the day one of her best friends, Alison Dilaurentis, disappears. It's 2 years later and her and her friends have been getting texts and threats from a person calling him or herself -A. This story follows the plot lines of the hit TV show Pretty Little Liars, but with my own twists and turns. Can the girls escape this notorious villain? Or will someone die along the way? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Spencer Jill Hastings, as you probably already know. But in case you don't, let me sum up my whole life in roughly 1 sentence. My family always has to be perfect, I kissed two of my older sister's boyfriends, I've made many poor choices in guys and friends, one of my best friends was murdered 2 years ago, and at the same time; my friends Aria, Emily, Hanna, and I have been receiving texts and threats from an anonymous person, or people that go by the name of –A. Was that fast enough for you? Since it was a quick outline of what's happened, I didn't tell everything. But most of it you should know already and if not, you will down the road. So let's move on from the boring background part of the story and begin with the real story.

Today was the 2-year anniversary of Alison's disappearance. Only, we all know she didn't 'disappear'. She was murdered. And the same person who murdered her is most likely the person sending us threatening texts and notes. When I woke up this morning it was just a regular, boring day. But little did I know, I would meet someone who would change my life for the better.

So, let's begin shall we?

I wake up to the awfully annoying sound of my piercing alarm clock pulling me out of yet another nightmare-filled night. A lot has happened these past two years and I have a feeling it's all going to get worse before it can get better. –A is still terrorizing us, and getting worse. But at least the other girls have significant others to help them through. As if –A wasn't bad enough, Alex and I just recently broke up. I shake my head to clear my jumbled thoughts and sigh, knowing I need to get up and get ready for school. I'm a Hastings after all; we're always on time for everything. Luckily, everyone else has already left so I have the whole house, and bathroom, to myself.

I drag my tired self out of bed and into the bathroom where I begin my daily routine. As soon as I'm dressed, teeth brushed, and made up with light make-up I gather my school stuff and make it to school with plenty of time to spare; as usual.

The first half of the day went smoothly, nothing too interesting or different happened. But then came lunchtime…

As I arrive in the cafeteria for lunch I scan the crowded, noisy room searching for my three best friends. As my eyes wander around the tables and teenagers in the room my eyes fall on a boy sitting completely alone in a corner. Intrigued, I stare for probably longer than I should, trying to find out who this mystery boy is. I finally recognize the boy as the one Alison made take the blame for 'The Jenna Thing'. Toby Cavanaugh. Just as I think his name he seems to feel that someone is watching him and he looks up, our eyes meeting for a split second. I try to tear my eyes away but, surprisingly, he has the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen before. Before I get the chance to, he looks away. I blink, a million thoughts running through my mind about what just happened but I shrug it off. Right at that moment, I get a text. Thinking it's from one of the girls I pull my phone out, bringing it up. What I find, however, is not a text from Emily, Hanna, or Aria. It's a text from the notorious –A.

"**Flirting with a murderer is like flirting with danger. Be careful Spence. –A"**

When I read the text, I swallow hard and look around the room as if looking for someone. I'm about to give up and go sit down when I see someone in a black hoodie exit the lunchroom through a back door.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My eyes widen, and then narrow as the hooded figure moves with ease through the crowd of people. I think to myself: This is my chance! I have to follow them! So, before I can talk myself out of it or weigh the pros and cons I take off after them.

The hallways of the school are empty because everyone is either in class or at lunch, so it's easy to see the person as I follow them. They have nowhere to hide. Or so I think. As I round another corner that –A had just passed I stop in my tracks and look around, extremely confused. There's no trace of anyone in a black hoodie to be found. In fact, there's no trace of anyone to be found. I let out an exasperated sigh and run my fingers through my hair in defeat as I curse under my breath. I'm about to head back into the cafeteria when I hear something from a nearby janitor's closet. My heart jumps into my throat in a mixture of fear, adrenaline, excitement, and achievement. I slowly, cautiously walk towards the closet and as I reach it I put my hand on the knob about to turn it when all of a sudden two black-gloved hands wrap themselves around my waist and mouth.

I begin thrashing around, trying to scream for help, the panic taking over my common sense for a few moments. But just when my fear hits it's peak I hear footsteps running down the hall then the hands are suddenly removed, throwing me to the ground. For a long moment I can't gain composure, but when I do I see –A running away and Toby Cavanaugh watching them menacingly.

My breathing is strained and shallow as I look up at him with wonder and gratitude in my eyes. Finally, he looks down at me when the person in the black hoodie is out of sight.

"Are you okay?" He asks me with worry in his tone and on his features. He bends down next to me so we're face to face, waiting for an answer.

When I'm finally able to speak again I nod and choke out in a strained and pinched voice, "Yeah. I'm fine… Thank you so much."

Gratitude and a bit of fear still course through my veins as I try to process what just happened. Why would –A try that at school of all places? Are they that desperate? What do they want with _me_?

When I'm finally able to concentrate on what's happening around me, I notice Toby trying to get my attention. I blink and look at him. "Hm?" I mumble when it looks like he was waiting for an answer to a question I hadn't even heard.

He chuckles lightly, grabbing my hand and gently helping me to my feet.

"I said it was no big deal, then I asked if you knew who that was." His face instantly changes from light-hearted to worried.

I bite my lip hard, not wanting to lie to the sweet boy in front of me, but knowing that I have to. I shake my head signifying that I don't know and feign innocence.

"I have no idea… And I don't know what they'd want with me… Whoever they were…" I frown realizing how true that statement actually was. I really _didn't_ know whom –A was or why they wanted _me_.

So I didn't _lie_ to him per say… Just withheld the truth. Which was okay… Right?

Upon saying those words, the worry on his face deepens. But, he seems to just shrug it off for now, not asking any further questions. Which means I must look pretty shaken up. Because he insists on guiding me all the way down to the nurse's office; then staying there the whole time just to make sure I'm alright.

While the nurse checks out my bumps and bruises I begin thinking. Everyone thinks that Toby Cavanaugh killed Alison Dilaurentis. That's what I'm supposed to think too. And I used to, but the boy I see in front of me right now isn't a boy who could murder a 16-year-old girl in cold blood. He's more like a wounded puppy that just needs some positive attention.

Apparently while I'm thinking all of this, I'm staring right at him. Because when I come back to reality, I'm met with the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. A blush creeps onto my cheeks when he offers me the cutest smile, suggesting that he knows I was staring, but he's not complaining.

I offer him a slight smile back, and then look down. Pretending to be interested in whatever the nurse is doing.


End file.
